Field of the Technology
The disclosure relates to the field of remote controlled racing cars and in particular to a torque distribution in the drive trains of remote controlled racing cars.
Description of the Prior Art
The International Federation of Model Auto Racing (IFMAR) is the world governing body of professional radio controlled racing. The hobby of racing remote controlled model cars has attracted numerous builders, designers and suppliers of the vehicles and the accessories. The hobby has engendered sponsored racers participating in international and national racing events at many levels. Both professional and amateur hobbyists make substantial efforts and spend large sums of money to develop competitive vehicles and operators with the cars typically running at speeds in excess of 60 mph in racing events.
The performance and demands on the model racing cars is thus comparable to the level of competition and sophistication for full scale racing cars, although less costly due to the smaller scale. The racing cars are often provided with four-wheel drive for racing on rough surfaces. However, tire wear on the vehicles often is uneven between the front and rear wheels resulting in the need for frequent and costly tire changes. Moreover, uneven tire wear is an indicator of a certain degradation in stability of drive, roadability or control.
What is needed is some way in which power or torque can be delivered to the car's wheels to minimize uneven tire wear and to improve stability of drive, roadability and control.